Merry Christmas Master
by SilverBackCookieMonster
Summary: An Absol witnesses the man she loves with another woman, but she has a Christmas present to give him that she hopes will win him over. Lemon warning, Female Absol x Human Male.


**Disclaimer:** Nintendo own the rights to the Pokémon franchise and the trademarks associated with the series. I am in not trying to profit from the series. The plot and content of this story belongs to me, and are both original content created by myself. Yadda yadda yadda, I hate the fact that I need to put this here. ¬¬

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's a slightly late Christmas present to you all. It's only late because I started writing it at about 1am on Christmas day, so yeah, it was never going to be on time ;D

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I really had fun writing this one. It's very loosely based on myself, well, the house is at least. I wish the Absol part was true... I'm not gunna lie, the story itself is rather weak. I wrote the 'year later' bit first, then realised it was rather short, so added the beginning, so I apologise for any continuity errors that I've missed.

**Summary: **An Absol witnesses the man she loves with another woman, but she has a present to give him that will hopefully win him over.

**LEMON WARNING! 18+ ONLY! You should know that by now, cos let's face it, it's all I write ;)**

Please read, enjoy, and make sure to leave a **review! **I love to know what you all think! Advice is welcome, but no flames please :)

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, apart from an Absol.<p>

* * *

><p>Do you know how it feels to love someone so much, so completely that you would literally do anything for them? That's how I felt for my Master, but I could never tell him. Even if I wanted to, I was a Pokémon, an Absol, and sadly didn't have the ability to speak English like some did.<p>

Now I'd like to take a second to explain. I call him my Master, but he didn't see me in that regard. His real name was Darren, but I was loyal to him, I loved him with my entire being, and I preferred to think of myself as his property.

He had had me for a few years, and despite some mild scepticism when he first caught me, we were closer than two pecha berries on a tree. He had always cared for me, and I think it was safe to say that up until now we were best friends, however, I was gaining some competition.

He had been with this woman for a few months prior to Christmas. She was tall, blonde and pretty, the kind of girl that you would've thought was a total whore, even when you know they're not. They had been taking it pretty slowly to begin with, but I knew that things would heat up soon.

It came to Christmas night, and I was sidelined due to her presence, Master never paid very much attention to me while _she _was around, something that I'd grown used to, but still didn't like one bit. She was all over him as soon as she got her shoes off, although I'm sure that if Master wasn't such a prude when it came to house rules, she would've left them on. She sat in his lap on the sofa, I was lying on the floor nearby, observing her behaviour, judging her, making inward remarks, but being _so_ damn jealous.

It got to around midnight, and they disappeared upstairs, Master giving me a quick stroke before he was violently dragged away. It was only brief, but I knew his touch was special, and oh how I craved it.

I lay down and decided to ignore it all and hope that Christmas day wasn't just more of the same. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but my thoughts were just filled with more of him, his smile, his laugh, the way he would cuddle me when there was nobody else around. After a sleepless hour, I opened my eyes and sighed. I envied her so badly, I would've given anything to be up there with him instead of her. He'd normally let me sleep at the foot of his bed, but when he had 'company' I knew to leave him alone.

There was a loud bang from upstairs and my instincts kicked in, racing to the stairs and bounding up them as quickly as I could manage. His door was slightly ajar, a crack of light breaching the hallway, and as I approached, I could hear giggling. Soft, feminine giggling. I peeked through the crack, seeing nothing but the end of his metal bed. My curiosity got the better of me, and I nudged the door open ever so slightly more, giving myself a better view, and what a view it was.

The blonde was on top of him, straddling him, wearing as much as on the day she was born, while Master sucked on one of her nipples. It took me a few moments to register that he was naked as well, his member resting gracefully against her ass. I gasped, slightly louder than I should've done, and continued to stare, my eyes fixed to the sight of his rigid cock, and how it rubbed against her.

I knew what they were up to, I knew what was coming, and I knew what to expect. I was disgusted by the entire scene of it, but not because of what they were doing, but because of who he was doing it _with_. She wasn't the first woman he had brought home, and I knew that she wasn't the first that he'd taken upstairs, but it didn't hurt any less. I knew that he didn't think of me in that way, and I knew that he was a mature man, needing of release, but at the same time, _I_ wanted him, _I_ wanted that, not some hussy, _me_.

A soft tear rolled down my cheek, acknowledging my love for him, and how I wished for him to do that to me. I knew it was wrong, Poképhilia was legal, but still greatly frowned upon by most people, and I knew that it was more than likely that he was in that group.

The negative thoughts helped to spread my misery, and my fur was becoming drenched with tears. I sat and watched, knowing that I would sit through it all, and knowing that it would tear me apart.

She reached around and took hold of his shaft, smiling seductively as she lowered herself onto him, and groaning as he slid inside of her. Almost instantly, she kissed him passionately, but not lovingly. Their tongues were intertwined, and the kiss was only ever paused to let out some breathy moans.

I watched on, trembling and still crying, as he pushed into her again and again, her moans getting louder and sharper each time he moved inside of her, as they both drew closer to their climaxes.

Then, with one final thrust, Master shuddered, his nails digging into her back, as she bolted upright. I saw them climax in unison, their shared orgasms painting the bed with their combined juices. My sobs became louder as I gave up caring, he was hers now, not mine.

As I emitted a loud exhaled breath, Master's head snapped round to look at the door, my face merely a shadow in the crack, but still visible, and I knew that he'd seen me, and that I had seen everything. I gasped, panicked, then bolted down the stairs, returning to my spot on the floor, and coating it with my tears.

Christmas day continued as normal. I assumed that he hadn't mentioned my appearance to her, as she carried on being her normal self, while he and I seemed to have a wedge growing between us.

They broke up a week later, and when they did I returned to my state of idolisation, much to his joy. I couldn't forgive him for what he had done, but in my heart, I knew it wasn't wrong, and I just learned to block out the memory. I was happy living in a state of false bliss, as long as it was with him, my devotion truly was endless.

**~~~ Jump Forward One Year ~~~**

The clock struck 12 as I padded across the cold, tiled floor of the hallway. Master had told me to stay downstairs at night after the 'incident', but I was having none of that. It was Christmas, and I had a gift of my own to give.

I had to be careful, had to be quiet, had to make sure I didn't wake him, otherwise my plan would fail. It would've been easier to have the lights on, but they weren't necessary, I knew the house like the back of my paw and I could see perfectly well anyway, one of the perks of being a dark-type Pokémon. I crept up the stairs, incredibly aware of the loud creak that every step made, but I was light on my paws and agile, and I had luck on my as he was a very deep sleeper.

His room was the first door in the corridor, directly opposite the top of the stairs, and despite the ease of my plan so far, I was suddenly apprehensive. What if he woke up? I would be sent back downstairs and most likely punished. But to hell with it, after last time, nothing he did would faze me. Besides, everyone enjoys a little bit of punishment every now and again.

I stood on my hind legs and pulled the handle down slowly with my front right paw. The door opened slightly before getting snagged on the raised carpet, releasing a cacophony of dull snores into the rest of the house. The gap I'd made was nowhere near big enough for an adult human to fit through, but for an adolescent Absol like me, it was a piece of cake.

I took a few shuffled steps into his room, and his musk hit me, _hard_. I took a deep breath and grit my teeth, loving his scent almost as much as I loved him. I knew that the loose floorboards would certainly wake him if I stepped on them, but I had to press on, I had to give him my gift... It wasn't just a regular present, it was myself, it was my one chance to prove to him that he was mine as much as I was his. That he should stop chasing after other women, and that I could give them all that they could.

I looked at the beige carpet in front of me. To anyone else it was a mere three steps, but to me, the floorboards beneath them were yet another obstacle. I sighed and shut my eyes, picturing how I'd walked in here before, and the path laid itself out in my head, and my feet quickly followed.

And there I stood, at the foot of his bed. His duvet barely covering his near-naked form as I stared. I was going to do this, and Arceus help me, he would enjoy it.

I donned a discarded Santa hat for extra cuteness before pouncing onto his bed with all the grace of a lead kangaroo, causing him to stir slightly, and roll onto his side. Now I couldn't be having _that_ now could I? I brushed the duvet off of him fully, exposing the remainder of his body to the cool night air. My paw stroked lovingly along the side of his leg, eliciting a soft grunt from my sleeping master. My paw then pulled slightly, turning him over onto his back again. Now my plan could take place.

I traipsed up his body, finally stopping so that my front paws rested on either side of his pelvis. I drew my mouth to the waistband of his boxer shorts, lowering them subtly so as not to disturb him, and slowly his thick manhood began to reveal itself.

I gazed upon his length, I was yet to make it erect, but I was already getting wet just thinking about it. I took a deep breath and a long lick along his shaft, tasting him for the first time. An audible groan was heard from my sleeping master as his member tried desperately to stand to attention.

I squeezed the base of his cock between my paws, prompting another soft groan from him. He was going to enjoy this.

I took another few licks along his entire length, my rough tongue sending tingling sensations throughout his entire body. My tonguework seemed to be paying off, as he now stood completely erect, a full 7 inches asking for my hot mouth.

To which I gladly obliged.

I placed his uncut tip into my maw, and sucked on it lightly, eager to taste more of him. He twitched as I started to take his shaft in, my tongue sliding along his underside. He moaned again, his head rolling from left to right, and I was amazed that he hadn't woken up.

With that moan, a few drops of precum leaked out onto my tongue, and I greedily swallowed them. The new, salty taste got me feeling more adventurous, and I took more of him in, my gag reflex forcing me to stop at around 5 inches, but judging by his reactions, it was enough, and he certainly wasn't complaining.

I withdrew from his rock-solid dick, taking a slow lick from his base to his tip, before plunging myself back down, enveloping him once again. His eyes were clenched shut, and I started to wonder if he was already awake, and was just enjoying the ride that I'd forced him onto.

I swirled my tongue around his tip as I withdrew once more, and I knew he was close to losing it. His precum was all around my mouth, and more just kept coming, delivering me a tasty treat as I continued my sweet lip service.

I could feel my own juices dribbling down my legs, matting my fur, and creating a damp patch on the bedsheets. I never thought I would be able to get off on this, but it was unbelievable how good it felt, and how horny it was making me feel.

He was gripping the sheets tightly, and his moans were coming louder and closer together. I knew he was going to cum soon, and I couldn't wait, I wanted it all.

I went down until my gag reflex hit again, and then pushed past the next 2 inches, giving him my all. His cock was warm in my throat, and with one final gasp, he reached his climax. He grunted and thrust forward, filling my gullet with his sperm. I coughed and pulled back, his manhood making a wet popping sound as it left my mouth, his cum still spurting everywhere, completely covering my face, and giving the rest of me a light coating as well.

I sat there, bathing in his seed, my eyes closed as I gulped down all of the cum that he'd deposited in my mouth. It was delicious... so, so delicious. I'd have to give him a similar present again some time.

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up sharply, taking deep breaths of the cold, night air as he recovered from his orgasm. His eyes slowly rested on me, sat between his legs, wearing nothing but a Santa hat, with his seed dripping down my face.

"Ab Ab Sol Ab Absol." I yipped, with a sly grin on my face, which could be roughly translated as "Merry Christmas Master."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya go!<strong>

**I'm surprised how quickly I wrote this, and to be honest, I think it's pretty good. My only complaints are that I confused the story a bit AND that it's not as long as my normals, but you never know, I might end up re-writing it, or adding some more. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**I'm gunna start working on How Love Comes To Be again soon, and this time I MEAN IT. XD**

**A (Late) Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! :D**


End file.
